THE RED CAKE
by mentafan
Summary: ITS BEN'S FIRST B'DAY PARTY. BUT LISBON'S GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT THE SAME DAY AND WILL JANE BE ABLE TO GET HER THROUGH WITH IT? FIND OUT. ITS PACKED WITH MANY JISBON MOMENTS. I PROMISE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well ,this is my second fanfic. It'll be having 3-6 chapters. Do read it till the end. It's packed with many Jisbon moments in the next chapters.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST COZ IF I DID JANE AND LISBON WOULD GET TOGETHER IN THE VERY FIRST SEASON.

*Beep. Beep*

*Beep. Beep*

The alarm went off. It was 6o' clock on an early Monday morning. The sunrays made their way from the rusted window grills towards Lisbon's face. The cold and dark room got lit up by the warmth of the sunrays. On normal days Lisbon would just shut off the alarm for an extra five minutes nap. But today she woke up on the first beep. She shut the alarm off and jumped out of the bed. On the table beside her the pizza from last night was kept. The whole room smelled of cheese and olives. She took the box and shoved it into the dustbin and headed for a shower.

She removed her clothes one by one and hung them on the bathroom wall. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her bare body. Half of her body was concealed with wounds, the wounds she got while catching the bad guys. She looked at them one by one. The one on the torso was from trying to save Jane, on her right thigh she got it while jumping from an 18ft high wall. The one on the right shoulder she got when O'Laughlin shot her. Although it was over two years since she got it, it'd still hurt from time to time. And the most recent one on her wrist she got while tackling Volker. Seeing all the wounds a smile ran across her lips, not because she considered those wounds as hallmarks of her bravery and strength but because she remembered that when she was 10 her mother wouldn't let her play with the boys worrying she'd get hurt. A lot had changed since then.

Brushing the thought away Lisbon took a shower and got dressed. She looked at the photo frame hung on the wall. It was her mother. All those happy memories came to her at one sway. She took her mother's locket which she always wore around her neck and started praying in an inaudible voice. She looked at the clock. It was 8'o clock already. She quickly took her gun and her badge and headed out. Just as she closed the door she heard her cell ring. It was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy "

"Hi Reese. How you've been?"

"I'm OK. Why'd you call suddenly today out of the blue?"

"You know why Reese. Don't make me say it."

"So what do you wanna talk about then?"

"I' m sorry Reese. I know you're angry. I haven't called you in months. But I just wanted to make sure that you're OK. That's all. Coz last year this very day you..."

Lisbon broke Tommy off in the middle" don't worry. I'll be fine. You take care of yourself and say hi to Anna Beth. OK?"

"Okay Sis"

She got inside the car and headed off to the CBI. Everything was normal like every day. Grace was busy typing on the computer and Cho was reading yet another novel. Lisbon marched towards Cho's desk.

"Good morning boss"

"Morning Cho. Any case for today?"

"Nope. Got no call from SAC PD today. No murder so far."

"Well. Its gonna be just paperwork for today then"

"By the way. Where's Rigsby? Its 10 already. Is he on leave?" Lisbon asked turning towards grace hoping she'd know.

"No clue, boss. He didn't say anything"

"Ok"

With this Lisbon directed her steps towards her cabin. She could see Jane sitting on the couch reading something.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning Lisbon "

Lisbon passed a smile. He stood up and handed her a cup of tea."

"Nothing better than a cup of tea to start a lovely day"

'Thank you Jane. I'd kill for a cup now"

She sat on her chair. Jane tried to catch a glimpse of her while reading the magazine. She looked beautiful today as always and Jane loved looking at her secretly.

"So where are we going today?"

"What?" Lisbon said almost confused.

Jane wanted to ask where the crime scene is for today. But he suddenly realized that his words sounded more like a boyfriend asking his girlfriend-where will they be going out for dinner tonight?

"Ummm. I mean aren't we going out for some fieldwork today, Lisbon? I'm getting tired sitting here."

"No field work for today. Today it's just paperwork"

"You really like all this paperwork?"

"Nope. It's boring"

"Then why do it?"

"Coz its job Jane. And you are more than welcome to do you're share."

"Meh..."

"Well who am I trying to argue with?"

A smile ran across Jane's face. He always liked annoying Lisbon. She looked more cute when she's annoyed.

**Afterwards in the bullpen...**

The elevator bell rang. It was rigsby. He looked at the watch. It was 12O'clock. He hurried almost ran to his desk. Grace and Cho looked at him. He looked as if he'd come after running a marathon. So sweaty and breathless.

"Am I late?"

"Well not by much" grace replied smiling at him.

"Yes you are" Cho said in a monotonous tone. "2 hrs. and 46 minutes being exact"

"Why are you late Wayne? Lisbon was asking for you." Grace asked.

"Well I…" he stopped in the mid sentence trying to catch his breath.

"Wayne, Wayne, Wayne. Just sit down." Grace said as she handed him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry. It must be the humidity"

"What?"

"That's making me breathless"

"No its not. It's the food you've been stuffing in your mouth. Excess food decreases stamina" Cho answered.

Grace couldn't help smiling. Rigsby gave Cho a look for trying to embarrass him in front of van pelt. But grace couldn't agree more. He definitely looked plumpy now days.

"Well I was up all night preparing for Ben's first birthday party. So I took a nap in the morning and the alarm didn't go off"

"God Wayne. It's been a year already. Seems like yesterday only he was born."

"Yeah. I feel the same way"

He got up and took out two cards from his bag and handed over to Cho and van pelt.

"Why so formal?" Cho asked looking at the card.

"Well well. Look who's asking?" Rigsby mocked trying to take the revenge for his embarrassment earlier.

But later said-

"Well I want his first birthday to be special."

"I gotta go now. Where's Lisbon?"

"She's in her cabin" grace replied.

In the cabin Jane and Lisbon were sitting in utter silence. Lisbon was busy doing the paperwork while jane was constantly staring at her.

Lisbon knew he was staring but she tried not to look at him. After some time Lisbon yawned. Jane knew she was getting bored and after some thinking he finally said

"Ironical"

"What's ironical, Jane?"

"Your job"

She put down her pen and said "I don't understand?"

"Well. You're a cop. You catch bad guys. Right?"

"Right. But before saying anything don't forget it's your job too"

"Meh… well so what was I saying?"

"About my job..."

"Yeah. So your job is to vanish away the criminals."

Lisbon interrupted.

"Correction Jane. My job is to vanish the crime not he criminals"

"Yeah same thing. You fight for justice but and peace. But a part of you don't want it completely. A part of you still wants some injustice and unrest. Because my dear Lisbon because…"

He stood up and walked towards her table.

"Because if all the crime would vanish away. You'll have nothing to do. You'll be getting bored like right now"

Lisbon wanted to defend her but he had a valid point. So she resignated and kept mum.

*Knock knock*

"Morning boss"

"Well actually its afternoon Rigsby. Where were you? I thought you took the day off"

"Sorry boss. I was busy with Ben. It's his first birthday"

"Really. It's been a year already?"

"Yeah! That's what Grace just said. Time really flies quickly"

"Well its only true for happy memories" Jane replied from his couch.

For Jane it had been 10 years since his wife and child died but the memories were still fresh. Time hadn't flied anywhere for him. He was still stuck in neutral.

Lisbon thought the same thing as she remembered about her mother.

"Well I came here to give you he invites" rigsby said.

"Cards huh. Haven't seen'em in years now. Nice! I've seriously got bored with sms invites and emails" Jane said looking at the invite.

" I wanted to do something different for Ben"

"I'm sorry Rigsby. But I'll not be able to make it. I have got to do some work afterwards." Lisbon said feeling awfully sorry.

Rigsby's face fell. He really wanted all his team to come at the party but he could not argue with the boss. Jane noticed the disappointment in his face and immediately said

"Of course she'll come. She's just kidding."

"But Jane..." Lisbon tried to speak.

"Well there's nothing important you're doing here. It's just rubbish paperwork"

"Don't worry rigsby she'll definitely be there. I'll bring her"

"But Jane…" Lisbon again tried to speak.

"Well Lisbon. You just finish whatever work you've to do now and later come to the party"

"Fine. I'll come" Lisbon said finally given in.

"Thank you boss"

Rigsby headed to the bullpen but suddenly turned back

"And oh Jane. I forgot to tell you. It'll be a light party. so don't wear any formal suits. Just keep it casual ok"

"Yeah ok" Jane said in a low tone already regretting why he agreed to go.

"Don't worry rigsby. He'll definitely come. I'll bring him"

Lisbon just loved the idea of Jane in a casual wear. As rigsby exited, she got a chance to tease him.

"So what are you gonna wear tonight Jane?"

"Ha ha. You got me"

Jane got up heading towards the pantry and Lisbon just couldn't stop smiling.

**A/N: I'll be writing the next chapter soon. please give me your reviews. I've newly joined this fanfics club and some reviews would definitely do good for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3'o clock in the afternoon. Lisbon had completed all the paperwork. She worked almost in frenzy and finally led out a breath of satisfaction. She leaned back in her chair. Her head felt tensed and heavy, not from the work but something that was going on in her mind from the morning. She held out her hand to open her desk drawer. An old bottle of tequila was kept inside. She took the bottle and poured it into the glass filling it to almost half. She took the glass bringing it closer to her mouth but just as she was about to drink, the card on the table caught her eyes. She had agreed to go to the party and she could not go to a kid's party looking like a drunken aunt. And also it was the middle of the day and she had to be in her senses. She took the glass and threw the tequila into the dustbin. She kept the bottle and glass inside the drawer and headed out to the bullpen.

Meanwhile in the bullpen the other team members were sitting. Jane relaxed on the couch looking at the ceiling which had prints that looked like Elvis and Cho, van pelt and Rigsby raced with each other to see who will complete the paperwork first. Rigsby and van pelt hurried to complete the work while Cho worked in his normal pace. He thought it was just childish to compete. For god sake, they were not in third grade.

"I'm done. I won, I won!" Rigsby said loudly and just when all the people started to stare at him he realized how childish he sounded.

"Well! You did Wayne. But not by much. I'm done too." Grace replied.

"Cho you're last" Rigsby said feeling happy as he beat him.

"I already completed it 10 minutes ago. Don't really care." Cho said looking at Rigsby. His face looked as if he was about to eat him.

Lisbon entered the scene.

"Hey guys"

"Hey boss" grace replied as Cho and Rigsby nodded.

Lisbon headed towards the couch where Jane was resting. Feeling her coming towards him he got up from his resting posture and made space for Lisbon to sit. For a moment there they all were sitting in complete silence. No one did any work but the silence almost felt awkward. Lisbon realized she hadn't been with her team like this in a very long time. "Was I really that busy?" Lisbon thought in her mind feeling a tinge of guilt. Rigsby tried to break the silence.

"Has anybody got any idea about what I should give Ben?"

Everyone thought for a while and finally grace said.

"Well I got a football from my father for my first birthday. He really loved to play with football and so did I. maybe you should give him something you really like."

"Food. But you cannot give food as a present?" Cho intruded.

Everyone smiled as he said those words. It was the second time he had embarrassed him since morning.

"Boss. What did you get on your first birthday?" grace asked.

Lisbon didn't really want to tell as she thought they wouldn't believe her, but she finally took the risk and told her.

"My mother gave me a set of Barbie dolls for my first birthday." Lisbon said with a blush.

"Really Lisbon? I didn't know you played with dolls" Jane replied almost surprised.

"Well you can't know everything Jane"

Everyone looked at Cho. It was his turn now. He looked up and said

"What?" he really didn't want to answer. But as everyone was sharing he finally gave in.

"Well I got a fairytale picture book. Ok."

Everyone thought it was really apt for his personality as he was always reading books during stake outs.

"But still. These were all we got from _our_ parents. As a father what should I give him?" Rigsby looked at Jane who was sitting in his couch.

"Jane. What did you gave your daughter on her first birthday?" Rigsby said already feeling regretful. He didn't want to hurt him. Everyone felt awkward as he said those words. No one could look up at Jane to see his expressions. Rigsby said instantly.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, Rigsby. I gave charlotte a Casio on her first birthday. She always fiddled with Angela's piano. So I thought…"

He could not speak more. It was the first time that he spoke of Angela to his team. Lisbon looked at him. She wanted to comfort him. She knew what it felt like to lose someone. Doesn't matter how hard you try to forget them you just can't.

"Thank you Jane. Now I know what I should give Ben."

Lisbon got up. Everyone looked at her. They wished she'd give them the day off as nothing was going on and they had already completed all the paperwork. Lisbon looked at them and understood what they wanted.

"Fine! You all can go home but tomorrow I want everybody on the office one hour early. Am I clear?"

"Yes boss" everyone said together.

With this Lisbon directed her steps towards the cabin while Jane went up his attic. Rigsby got out as fast as he could. He had a lot of preparations to do. Cho and grace were only left at the bullpen.

"So Cho have you thought what are you going to give Ben?"

"What's there to think? He's just one. He doesn't care what I give. He probably doesn't even know it's his birthday"

Cho headed to the elevator as grace thought why she even bothered to ask him.

In the office Lisbon took her keys and hurried off. She had someplace important to go. But she took the time out to see Jane and went up his attic.

She knocked on the door but it was already opened so she just walked in. Jane was working with his list of suspects.

"Hey Jane. You're not going out?"

"Yeah. I was just about to..."

She looked at him. He was fiddling with his diary. Jane led out a sigh and said

"Lisbon I've got something important to tell you". He signaled with his fingers asking Lisbon to come closer.

"I've narrowed down 10 top suspects in my list. I'm going to meet them one by one. Lorelei had said that I'm just like Red John. Now I want to talk to each of them and decide for myself."

"Jane after all these years of knowing you one thing I know is that you are nothing like him"

Jane felt satisfied thinking that there's still one person in this world who still knows the real him.

"Thanks Teresa. Although one has agreed to meet me"

"Well who?"

"Ardiles "

"Ardiles?"

"Yep! Now don't ask why coz it's just a hunch."

Lisbon got up and finally asked" but you are coming to the party right?"

"Oh yeah! Don't you think I got scared by the thought of casual wears" Jane replied although he was terrified by the thought of it.

Lisbon smiled and finally went out.

Later that day Lisbon drove out 10 miles from the CBI. She stopped at a flower shop and took a bunch of fresh flowers with her and continued her journey. She drove for about half an hour and finally reached her destination. It was and abandoned are with no trace of humans. She got out of the car and reached a gate which read –'FRANKINSON GRAVEYARD'. She opened the gate. She had to push it hard. It had been jammed due to low maintenance and increased rust on the surface. She went straight ahead and stood in front of the tombstone that read-'KATHERINE LISBON 1942-1986'. It was her mother. She sat beside it almost lost in the memories of her mother. She touched the tombstone that was covered with moss and the carvings on it had started to disappear.

"Hey mom! How are you?" Lisbon said as she scratched the moss out. The strong wind blew away her hairs. She didn't care to brush them away.

"I am sorry mom. I know I haven't been the best of daughter; I haven't been a good sister. I've failed to keep our family together. Thomas and James are always fighting and dad … I've watched him slowly kill himself everyday"

Tears fell from her eyes as she said those words. She thought of all those horrible days that she had spent tackling her drunken father. Although it made her more strong and independent but those memories brought out nothing but pain.

Meanwhile Jane went out of the CBI still worrying about what he would wear today. He pulled over in front of the 'Levi Strauss' store and went inside. He felt really tensed. He didn't know anything about the latest fashion and he feared that he would make a complete fool out of himself at the party. He strolled around the jeans section but all looked just the same to him. He couldn't even decide which t-shirt will suit him the best the round neck, the one with a collar or the checked one. He was in utter dilemma. He would have called Rigsby in such a situation but he was probably busy with the preparations. And Cho , well Cho wasn't the best option when it came to fashion. He wanted to call van pelt but he wasn't quite comfortable with her. So he decided to call Lisbon.

*Ring. Ring.*

Lisbon's thoughts were disrupted as the cell rang. She looked at it. It was Jane. She didn't want to take the call but thought it must be something important so she pressed the green button instead of red.

"Hey Lisbon "

"Hi Jane" she said wiping her tears.

"You free right now?"

"Why what have you done now?" Lisbon said getting surprised. She thought he must have created some ruckus which she'd have to clean.

Jane sensed weariness in her voice but continued.

"No it's not like that. Actually, I was having trouble picking out a dress for the party. So I was wondering maybe you could help me select one."

Lisbon didn't want to say yes but after what all he had done for her during the Volker's case she felt like she owed him.

"Ok Jane! Where are you now?"

Jane told her the exact location of the showroom. She got up as she put the flowers on the tombstone and headed off to her car.

She reached there in about 20 minutes. She saw Jane rambling by the T-shirt section. He almost looked like a lost puppy. She directed her steps towards Jane.

"Hey Jane!"

"Hey Lisbon. There you are. Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice."

"Wow! And I thought you could never need my help."

Jane wondered why she would say that as he noticed the redness in her eyes. He knew she had been crying but he didn't want to ask why. Deep down he knew she wouldn't share it with him but he couldn't mind because he did the same to her every day. He found it amusing that even after over eight years of knowing each other they couldn't share their pain . It's like a wall they had built inside to protect themselves, not from each other but from their own . Lisbon interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"So Jane. What do you wanna wear?"

"If I'd know that why would I call you?"

"Ok "

She took him by the hand and moved to the jeans section and Jane followed her bluntly. She took out a pair of denim jeans from the shelf thinking it would look good on him.

"What do you think about this?" Lisbon asked.

"Well it's nice. I like it!"

"Good."

She unfolded the jeans and placed it on his waist. She pressed it hard and Jane's legs trembled as he felt her hand near his waist. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Well. I think it'll fit you perfectly"

They both moved to the T- shirt corner. She picked out a plain white T-shirt with a round neck to go with the jeans.

So there it was- A standard evergreen combination of blue jeans and white t-shirt.

Jane felt there was still something missing. So he gave a suggestion to Lisbon.

"Shouldn't I take a black coat to go with it, Lisbon?"

"No Jane. No coats. Now don't try to make it formal" Lisbon said in an authoritarian voice and Jane could not dare to argue with her.

"Now go to the changing room, Jane. See if it fits you or not."

Jane hesitated. He didn't want to change. At least not when Lisbon was the only one around to see how he looked.

"Lisbon, why don't I change afterwards and if it will not fit I will come here and take a different size?" Jane said.

"Why are you so shy to wear casuals Jane? Have you never worn them in your life?" Lisbon asked getting slightly irritated.

"Well not since Angela. But…" he stopped as he said those words.

Lisbon felt guilty for trying to push him so hard for this. But she was really excited to see him in casuals. But she finally said

"Fine! You change afterwards."

"Thanks Lisbon."

Jane paid the $98.5 bill. They both moved out the showroom. Lisbon moved to her car which was parked just behind Jane's 1971 Citroën DSpecial.

"See you at the party Jane?"

"See you at the party." Jane nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I JUST GOT OVER WITH MY EXAMS. SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG. OK, SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST TO WARN YOU THIS CHAPTER REVOLVES AROUND RIGSBY , SARAH AND VAN PELT. ENJOY!

"Hey Sarah….Sarah...Could you pass me the plate….Sarah..."

"Yep. Don't worry you'll have the papers by tomorrow."

"Sarah…"

"Yes I spoke to the client like you said."

***wwweeehhhh… wwweehhhhh***

"Sarah. I think Ben's awake. Could you check in on him?"

"God! Can't you see Wayne I'm busy right now?" Sarah replied extremely frustrated putting her hand on the speaker.

"No sir that was nothing. So what was I saying?"

Rigsby's face flushed with anger. He quickly moved to the doorway and called for the nanny. He somehow felt it was a bad idea to give her leave thinking Sarah will take care of him.

"Hey Tina. I'm sorry to bother you but could you come to the house and check on Ben?"

The old but sweet hearted lady agreed in no time. She lived only a couple of blocks away so it didn't take her long to get there. Rigsby was no doubt very lucky to have a nanny like that. It had been really hard for him to juggle between his tight end job and at the same time take care of his son.

Meanwhile Sarah was still talking on the phone. Seeing her like that, so self centered and with no concern for his son made him feel sick of her. He'd often think was it the same cute and caring women that he fell in love with?

He looked at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink. He glanced at the clock. It was fifteen past four and he still had a millions of things to prepare for. He got up and rushed to the kitchen where Sarah was still mumbling on the phone. Still fumed he started to wash the dishes in haste and accidently broke one of the most expensive Corelle dishware that Sarah had especially brought from New York.

Hearing the crackling sound she looked back to see her favorite dishware all broken into pieces and tumbled on the ground.

"Sir can I talk to you in just a minute ?" with that she pressed the red button and looked at Rigsby.

"What the hell did you do to the platter Wayne? Can't you see?"

"Wow! So you couldn't hear your son crying but you definitely heard these damn plates crack." Rigsby said angrily and with that he deliberately dropped 2 more plates.

"Are you out of your mind Wayne Rigsby? And just stop breaking those plates. I've enough headaches already and I'm in no mood to argue with you"

"Sarah do you even know you have a family, a son coz when I called you this morning I think you probably didn't even knew it was Ben's birthday. And after how long are you seeing him? Like a month now. And when you walked in this morning you didn't even hold I guess you were just so busy with your damn work. You know what; I don't even think that Ben knows he has a mother too."

Rigsby's voice started to get louder with every sentence that he spoke.

"Stop it Wayne. Just stop it. And who are you to tell me about family huh? You never considered me as your family. It was always just you and your CBI team. You left me thinking you were dead; you didn't even care to tell me once. Didn't you think about your family then, huh Wayne? "Sarah replied furiously placing her hand on his chest and pushing him with all the strength she had.

The argument could be easily heard outside the door but Tina had gotten used to it. Every day since the last year whenever they met there was always some or the other argument. She only worried it would have a bad effect on Ben.

"I told you Sarah I was sorry. I had to go undercover and it was my job. I have told you this a million times over and over again. Why couldn't you just understand?"

"And why can't you understand Wayne that I have a career too. I can't just sit here wiping poop and changing nappies all day. You know what; I've had enough of this, I have an important meeting right now and I gotta go."

"Just go. We've already gotten used to manage without you." Rigsby said although everyday he dreaded her absence. He knew that a child needs his mother more than his father.

She picked up her purse and laptop and headed for the door but seeing Ben in the living room playing with his toys; something made her turn back.

Rigsby saw her face. Her expressions were more calm and solemn now. She came towards him and slid her hands inside her purse. She took out a diary, more like a scrapbook and handed it over to Rigsby .

"I want you to give this to Ben." She said with the same solemn tone.

Rigsby took it from her hands and scrolled through the pages. It had all the pictures of Ben: in the hospital when he was born, when Sarah held him for the first time, when they first brought him home, when he had his first meal, everything. He turned the last page to find his and Sarah's photo tagged with a note that read-

"MOMMA AND DADDA LOVE YOU SWEETHEART. YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO US. HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY."

Tears fell from Rigsby's eyes as he read those words.

"I'm sorry…. I thought you..." Rigsby said almost feeling guilty.

"I've been preparing this all month. I never forgot Wayne… never. I gotta go now."

"Stay. Please just stay…. Not because of me but because of Ben... Please just..."

"No Wayne I have to go. You know nothing will change even if I stay."

They stared into each other's eyes well over for a minute but the feelings for each other had long been gone. Now they were just parents of their son, nothing more.

With that she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"You're a great father Wayne. Ben's lucky to have you."

She moved out of the kitchen. Rigsby heard the door close behind him. He realized it was too much of him to ask from Sarah. But he couldn't help it. With his whole childhood spent seeing her mom and dad fight over useless things. He didn't want his child to have the same life, to pick sides and get dragged through every single argument. He wanted it perfect, he wanted a fairytale. But no family could be perfect. Could it?

Lost in his thoughts soon he realized it was getting late. So he quickly did all the dishes, cleaned up the living room and decorated it with beautifully colored balloons and held the twinkling lights above the ceiling. It was still an hour left for the party as he heard the bell ring.

He opened the door to reveal Van Pelt standing with a big shopping bag in her hand. She looked amazing as always as she wore a purple full length top, beautifully embroidered and the tight fitting jeans which brought out the beauty of her perfectly long build legs.

"Wow! You're early."

"I know. I'm sorry Wayne. It's just that I was passing by and I thought you'd be getting worried preparing for the party all alone. So I decided to pitch in. I brought food." She said lifting her shopping bag.

"Thanks Grace. Come on in."

Grace was completely mesmerized to see all the decorations that he had done. The whole room was filled with balloons with no place put your feet. The lights gave the whole room a Christmassy look. It all looked so perfect and she was a bit surprised to see that a 'man' did it coz in her family the least her father could decorate was a sandwich with a smiley face on it.

"Well Wayne seems like I've underestimated you and you clearly don't need my help."

"No I do." He quickly said, sounding a bit desperate.

" And by the way you look very beautiful today" Wayne added as Grace smiled like a little girl.

"Thank you. But Wayne you look like a complete mess"

Rigsby ran his eyes through his clothes. He really looked like hell. His T-shirt was sweaty and dripping wet from doing the dishes. His jeans went from blue to brown with all the cleaning and he smelled of baby food.

"Well I was just going to take a shower. "Rigsby said slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Wayne, where's the birthday boy? I'm really excited to meet Ben."

"Well Tina just put him to sleep. He's in my room."

"Tina?"

"Oh! Tina is the nanny. I'd introduce you but she just went out. She got an urgent call."

"Tina huh?" Van Pelt said slightly teasing.

"No no no.. It's not like you think. She's old... I mean she's not…" Rigsby tried to speak but he could not stop stammering.

Grace giggled seeing Rigsby so nervous.

"Relax Wayne. You don't have to explain anything to me. Why would I care?"

Rigsby got a bit hurt with her last sentence. Although it had been two years since they broke up but he still liked her. A part of him didn't want her to move on.

Lost in his thoughts he headed for the shower as Grace sat beside Ben watching the little boy sleep.

When Rigsby got out of the shower he was surprised to see his clothes spread over the bed. They were his favorite clothes. A smile ran across his face thinking that Grace still remembered his likes and dislikes. Suddenly Grace busted in to see Wayne absolutely naked with nothing but a towel on him. Seeing him like that reminded her of the days when they both were a couple. She ached for his body but managed to resist the temptation. She hesitated and turned her back towards him.

"I'm sorry Wayne. I should've knocked first."

"Why are you acting like this Grace? God, you've seen me like this a thousand times"

"It's not the same now Wayne. I should go."

"Wait!" he said loudly and Grace turned back.

"Thanks for remembering" Rigsby said giving her one of his most charming smile.

Hearing this she slightly smiled and went out to the living room.

Rigsby got dressed in no time and came out to see Van Pelt playing with Ben. She looked so innocent and happy as she played with his toys, almost like a little girl. His own childhood memories of playing 'hide and seek' with her mom in their backyard crossed his mind. Those were some of the best times he had shared with his mother. And for her mother those few moments of happiness were a way of escaping the tortures of his father who'd come home and beat her every night. A lot had changed since the course of time, he realized, as he gazed upon his life now. Everyone had gone: his mother, his father, Sarah and now he had his love right in front of him but he couldn't tell her how he felt. If he didn't tell her soon, he thought, he'd lose her too.

Grace looked to see Wayne standing on the doorway staring at her. He directed his steps towards her and sat on the sofa beside Van Pelt.

"Hey. When did he wake up?" he said in a low relaxed tone.

"A few minutes ago. God, he's so cute Wayne. He looks just like you."

He looked over to see Ben. He had to agree the resemblance was uncanny.

" Hey, did you dress him up?" Rigsby asked curiously as he looked at his new clothes.

"Yeah! It's my birthday present for him. Hope you don't mind…" Grace said thinking that maybe Wayne would have planned to make him wear some other dress.

"No. not at all."

"By the way where's Sarah? I thought she'd already be here"

"She came this afternoon but she had to go. She had an important meeting." Rigsby's face drowned with sadness ever though he tried his best to hide it.

"Is everything all right between you two?" Grace said seeming a bit concerned.

"Yeah... It's just that we don't want the same things from life right now"

"I'm sorry Wayne. It must be hard for you to manage all of this on your own."

"Well firstly it was. Hell I didn't know what to do with Ben when Sarah left."

"But you know something; every day after seeing deaths, misery, murders when I come home at night and hold Ben, his face makes me forget all the darkness of life. I don't know what I would do without him, he's everything I got" Rigsby said as he took Ben from her hands and kissed him.

Grace kept looking at the two of them. Just a year had brought so much change for him. He had built his own family; he was such an exceptional and caring father. She'd never seen him so happy. Whenever he would talk about Ben at the bullpen it would lighten him up, the red car on his desk which he fiddled with whenever he missed Ben and instead of attending the official calls he would call Tina to know what Ben was doing at the moment.

It's strange how your priorities changes when you have a child in your life, Grace thought. and she wanted to be a part of it, she wanted to be a part of it so badly. It could have been her in place of Sarah if thing hadn't gone the way they did. This happiness could be her's, this family could be her's;Wayne could be her's.

Rigsby looked at Grace and thought the same thing. But they both kept mum as it was neither the time nor the place to express how they felt. They had long been pretending and somehow they had become good at it.

**I know it's a bit boring chapter and I had promised to write a jisbon chapter but it needed to be added to the fic. Feel free to write your views.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY PEOPLE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY. OK THEN, SO HERE'S THE NEXT PART. IT'S THE BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. SO ENJOY!**

"Yeah, just move a little left, a little bit forward."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Oh! This feels great."

"Hey! I can't get it inside."

"Just keep pushing. It'll get there."

"Ouch Grace! I'm hurt."

Van Pelt quickly ran towards Rigsby who was nailing Ben's photo on the wall. He had specifically ordered the large size photo frame for this special day. It was a beautifully hand crafted wooden scaffold embroidered with a golden fillet that had cost him a hefty amount of money.

"You're bleeding Wayne. Wait, I'll just get a bandage." Grace said as she saw his skin scraped off by the pointy nail.

"No. I'll be alright." Rigsby muttered looking at the watch. It was 6'o clock already and the guests could arrive at any moment. He didn't have any time to spare for the first aid.

It was just then that the bell rang. Rigsby quickly wiped the blood with the doily kept on the table and headed for the door. He turned back to see his arrangements one last time- the tables were all set, with food items on the left and beverages on the right. Dishes were stacked in the middle of the table. The center table draped with satin red had beautiful pleats which enhanced the antique guéridon patiently awaiting for its cake.

Feeling satisfied with the décor he opened the door to see Cho wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of denims. He had to agree on the fact that the casuals made him look much supple than the stiff cop he always were.

"Hey! You're the first guest." Rigsby said with a heartily gesture.

"No. I'm not. Van Pelt is already here. Besides you said the time was 6'oclock and I hate to be late." Cho said seeing Van Pelt adjusting the photo frame.

"Welcome" he said being a good host.

Cho came in, his feet struggling with the balloons on the floor.

"Where shall I put this?" Cho asked lifting the perfectly wrapped golden present in his hands.

"Ben's over there." Rigsby pointed to the overstuffed sofa where Ben was fiddling with a doll.

As Cho marched towards the cute toddler he got a little confused as to whether the '_true heroes-ULTIMATE MILITARY PLAYSET FOR KIDS'_ was an appropriate present to give to a one year old.

"Happy birthday big boy" Cho said lifting the boy up in his arms. The little boy managed to get a smile from the ever expressionless face. The tiny tot didn't realize but it was quite a big achievement, for anybody.

Soon the room started to fill in with the guests. The atmosphere became lively. The guests were mainly from the CBI office and Rigsby was glad to see that everybody had turned up for the party. His cousins had also arrived from London. They were the rich, single ready- to- mingle kinda gals. Though Rigsby hated the blabbering bitches but when they self-invited themselves he couldn't say no. Everyone at the party had formed their own groups' just like at the bullpen: the SWAT team, the gangs division, the DAs , the judges , the directors etc. It seemed like they didn't want to socialize much, at least not out of their comfort zone. Rigsby went to each and everyone and greeted them with a cordial gratitude as Van Pelt helped him serve the beverages. It was a serious no-beer, no-alcohol party. Ergo, the only beverages being served were fruit punches and coke.

*Knock. Knock.*

Rigsby turned the doorknob but there was nobody. He got out to check the corridors but there was no trace of anyone so he pulled back to close the door as he saw Jane standing behind him

"Looking for someone?" Jane teased seeing Rigsby look awfully surprised.

"How did you get in?"

"You opened the door. Remember?"

"No. But how?"

Jane smiled as he relished the orange juice in his hand.

"May be you should look outside for clues." Jane opined and disappeared into the party.

Rigsby hurriedly opened the door. His eyes were searching every corner of the corridor. It was just then he felt something biting his trousers. It was a small Pomeranian adorned with a bow on the head. The lacy red collar said-"happy birthday" and the buckle had a cake engraved on the back.

Rigsby closed the door holding the dog in his hands and Grace caught a glimpse of the little puppy.

"Aww. Where did he come from?" Grace asked as she took the dog from his hand.

"Oh! It's a gift from Jane."

"Wouldn't be hard to guess."

"What? Why?"

"Well last year he gives Lisbon a pony and now a dog to Ben. I'm starting to feel he owns a pet shop or something."

"Or may be he just steals it from the zoo?"

"Rigs, can you introduce me to that guy?" a voice interrupted from behind.

Rigsby turned back to see Lisa, his eyes aligned to her chest as she wore a 4-inch stilettos. The neck- less black gown showed far too much cleavage than necessary. She was more dressed for the red carpet than for a birthday party. Every single man at the party had his eyes glued to her; well most of her.

Grace coughed, not wanting to make the moment more awkward for Rigsby. Rigsby shifted back to Grace whose expressions showed nothing but jealousy.

"Grace I want you meet my cousin Lisa. Lisa this is Grace."

"Oh! You're his cousin. Nice to meet you." Grace offered her hands.

"Nice to meet you too, darling" Lisa replied in her ostentatious brit accent.

She continued, "Now rigs if you could please introduce me to that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The sexy one over there."

Van Pelt and Rigsby quickly followed her sight to find Jane playing with Ben. He looked a completely different man today. A man? No. More like a boy- young and charming with dazzling blue eyes, glowing skin and his ever magical smile. The casuals really brought out the brighter side of him. The side that he had long forgotten. Forgotten that it even existed.

"Wow! He looks good" Grace said mesmerized by the looks of Jane.

"Yeah. He does. Although I didn't think he'd actually wear it."

"It's good though. I really thought he needed a break from the rumpled three-pieces."

"I'm still here, you know?" Lisa interrupted.

"Oh! You wanna meet Jane?"

"Jane huh. That's an odd name for such a handsome man."

"It's Patrick Jane. And believe me, he's way odd than his name."

"I don't care. I want to be the first to have him."

"Have him?" Rigsby's voice Choked on the thought.

"He's married you see" Grace pitched in hoping it would be the obvious reply from Jane.

"Like I said. I don't care." She bawled in her typical pretentious attitude.

The two had really started to get irritated now. Rigsby knew she wouldn't rest until she had him and even more clearly he knew that Jane wouldn't let her have him. So caught in the dilemma he just decided to waver the cousin.

"OK. Fine. I'll introduce you. But after the party. Alright?"

"Fine"

"I have to go now"

"Me too." Grace replied and marched to the kitchen.

* * *

Rigsby moved to Cho who had now started to scare the guests with his unwavering copness.

"Hey there" Rigsby hesitated " easy with the copness" he said placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"What?" Cho replied in a bleak attitude glancing at the hands on his shoulder.

"Nothing" Rigsby mumbled as he quickly moved his hands "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"How could he manage to have such a body?" the jealously could be easily traced in his voice" I mean all he does is sit on the couch and sleep all day." Rigsby ranted as he saw the girls gathering around Jane. His rippling muscles could be easily seen through the tight tees.

"May be you should try drinking more tea."

"Huh?"

"Don't beat yourself up. I know you're trying to impress Van Pelt?" Cho said but his eyes were glued elsewhere.

Rigsby quickly traced his sight to see Tamsin Wade sharing drinks with his SWAT buddies. She looked no different than she looked at the office. Tight jeans, leather jackets and the neatly tied black hairs. _If Cho were a girl he'd be definitely like her, only more serious_, Rigsby thought as he glanced at Cho.

Tamsin looked askance at Cho to ensure if he was watching her. Cho's detective eyes noticed the tension in her body. She had started toying with the glass and was fidgeting anxiously. She wasn't the fidgeting type but it was different with Cho. A single sight of him made her go wobbly in the knees. Every day she fought to hide her feelings in front of him. But lately the feelings had gotten so strong that she couldn't hide it anymore, she wouldn't hide it anymore. He was the best she'd ever seen, so strong and fit, a man of his words and the dedication to his work was something she admired the most. He was the only one that could bring out the feminine side of her and yet the same time admires her for her masculinity.

On the other side Cho fought hard not to look at her. He had fallen for her the moment he met her at her cabin. He had seen many girls before but none were like her. Elise and summer were the delicate and soft women who needed to be protected at every step but Tamsin; she could take care of herself. Hell, she could take care of him if the time comes. She was strong inside and outside. Usually every other man needed a Barbie in the name of girlfriend but not Cho. Her simplicity and decent looks was what swayed him at the first place and lately, he'd been waiting impatiently to be called for a case with the rapid response team only to get a glimpse of her.

As they both were lost in each other's eyes, Rigsby watched the two of them struggling to talk to each other and the chemistry between them was definitely heating up.

"I invited her for you." Rigsby teased.

"What?"

"Huh, like you don't like her."

"No. what? I don't like Tamsin."

"I didn't say anything about Tamsin?"

"And what makes you say that?" Cho managed to speak just to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, for starters you have been constantly staring at her for the past five minutes."

"I wasn't staring at her." His voice Choked and his face flushed in discomfiture.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I told you. I was not."

"Good then. I was thinking to ask her out for weeks. You know since Sarah is gone and everything's lonely. I think now would be the right time." Rigsby began to towards wade.

"No" Cho called and Rigsby quickly turned back.

"Cho, do you not want me to ask her out?" Rigsby mocked in a girlish tone.

"No. It's just that I don't think she's your type." Cho said already regretting why he stopped him.

"Got you. Now I know for sure you like her."

Rigsby could clearly see the slight smile emerging on his face. His cheeks flushed like a sChoolgirl and he was trying hard to suppress his emotions.

"Hey ladies." Tamsin roared finally gathering the strength and waved at Cho.

Cho waved back. That could have been the happiest moment of his life.

"Bro, I think it's your cue to go." Rigsby whispered in his ear.

"You're not coming?" Cho asked absentmindedly.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Ok. I think I'm gonna go now"

"Just go man." Rigsby pushed Cho and went to the door as he heard the bell ring.

Meanwhile Jane tried to talk his way out of the girls who were throwing themselves at him like anything. Even the wedding ring didn't seem to help this time. Other days it was easy for him to say no but today with the new looks and the boyish charm, the girls didn't appear to care at all. He was desperately trying to get out of the crowd that surrounded him; he did not want to promise them anything and later break their hearts. His eyes searched for no one but Lisbon. He just wanted to be with her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I see you go to the gym a lot. Right?" one of them said touching his biceps.

"Umm. Occasionally." Jane replied twitching his arms.

"You know, I was in the captain of the cheerleading team in high school. You see I was really flexible, I still am." The other said coming towards him.

"Good for umm?"

"Cassandra"

"Yep. Cassandra." Jane shifted back and fell into the sofa.

Cassandra began to march towards him.

"Ok. We are at a kid's b'day party now." Jane gulped in nervousness.

Just then Ben began to cry.

"I need to go. Over there. He's crying, you hear that?"

With this Jane jumped off the sofa and picked up Ben to find someplace alone.

"Patrick" a voice called.

"Yes. Cassandra"

"Call me, Patty " she winked at him.

Jane smirked and went out of there as fast as he could. He felt a bit uncomfortable as the whole CBI was staring at him. He would have mocked them but he was really embarrassed with his outfit, so he let the thought pass.

* * *

Rigsby opened the door to find Lisbon. She looked devastated. She wore the same dress she did at the office and she smelled of alcohol. She was staring down, trying not to face him.

"Hey boss. Glad to see you." Rigsby said trying not to make it awkward for her.

"Hey Rigsby. I'm sorry I forgot Ben's present. I'll give it to him tomorrow. Is that ok?" Lisbon lamented.

"It's absolutely fine boss. Come on in."

Lisbon came in. She was surprised to see the whole CBI at the party. It made her more uncomfortable and she just paced to the corner hiding herself from her colleagues. She stooped over the old table kept at the corner of the living room just outside the kitchen door. She took the lemonade kept beside her and drank it in one go hoping it would wear off the scotch she'd been drinking.

Jane spotted her in the crowd and waved at her. Lisbon waved back at him completely mesmerized to see him in the outfit. She scanned him all the way from head to toe. She could never picture him in anything but the old dull suits. Since the day he walked into the CBI he'd wore nothing but those. The classic three-piece suits had now become a typical Patrick Jane trademark. She saw him coming towards her. His muscles were bulging out of the tight fitting t-shirt and his nipples could be clearly traced through it. He seemed just like she pictured in her dreams, only without the shirt. The denims perfectly enhanced the thin but brawny legs. The zipper only halfway up caught her eyes and she was trying not to stare at the crotch. He scuffed, the legs struggling his way through the jeans as Lisbon enjoyed the view she had always hoped for.

With everything brand new, Lisbon couldn't help but notice the same old brown shoes in his feet and the wedding ring still resting on his hands. It suddenly brought Lisbon to her full reality. No matter how much she wanted but Patrick Jane could never be hers. A mere change of the clothes could not change the hurtful past that he carried with himself every moment of his life, could not change her Jane. The only thing he could offer her was his friendship and even though she cherished their relationship she feared that he would never consider her more than just a friend.

Jane walked towards her eagerly; the balloons made him hobble along the way. He was about to reach the table where Lisbon stood when he felt a hand on his waist. He turned to face a beautiful blonde lady; the hand pulled him closer, their bodies brushing against each other. Lisbon watched the whole scene in anxiousness. Jane tried not to look at her cleavage but she held him tighter than ever with both the arms wrapped around him. She led her face closer to him. Lisbon froze on the thought of her kissing him. The lady slid her hands into Jane's back pocket and relishing the curves of his butt. Jane trembled but managed to maintain his posture.

"I'm free tonight. Meet me." she whispered in his ears as she patted his behind and went away.

Jane was left in shock. No woman had been so direct to him. He glanced at the paper she had put in his pocket and plodded towards Lisbon who looked just as shocked as him.

"Hey Lisbon. Where were you? I was getting bored without you." Jane said hiding the slip from Lisbon.

"Doesn't look like that to me at all." Lisbon said in frustration and snatched the paper from his hands.

It read-"MEET ME AT THE HOTEL- _CITIZEN HOTEL, J__ Street, CA 95819. ROOM NO. 45_. WE'LL HAVE FUN. I WILL BE WAITING- LISA"

"It's not like you think" Jane assured.

"And what exactly am I thinking Jane?" Lisbon provoked him.

"You are thinking" he came closer "You are thinking – oh my god! Jane is looking hot today. I wish he'd ask me to dance with him." he whispered in a sultry tone that almost made her quiver.

"God! You're despicable Jane" she punched him on the shoulder.

Jane laughed away his thought even though he craved dancing with her one more time. He stared at her. Something about her was off today. She wasn't the kind who would come to a party underdressed and the scent of cinnamon was changed to the smell of scotch. He knew something was bothering her but he had no right to ask her especially after he left her alone for six months ; he knew he'd hurt her badly and there was nothing he could do to make it right.

"I must say Jane. You cleaned up nice." She said with a blush.

"Thanks Teresa. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Jane, aren't they serving any beers here?"

"Well. It's not a poker party, the best thing you're gonna get here is this orange juice." His said lifting the glass in his hand" but I _can_ steal one from the fridge if you like. The kitchen is right here" he jumped in mischief.

"Don't do any nonsense here Jane." Lisbon said in her authoritarian voice and glanced at her watch.

"Umm. Let's see, all the muctky-mucks are here. So I don't think its poker" Jane theorized.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

"Well you glanced at your watch nine times since I got here. Not really normal I presume."

"I've got some work, Jane" she stated" and don't you have a meeting with Ardiles? Or should I say Lisa now?" Lisbon tantalized him.

"I told you it's not like you think. Plus, the meeting is after ten. So I'm in no hurry." Jane assured her with one of his charming smiles "besides look at this cute little boy. Who'd wanna go anywhere?" he said taking Ben in his arms from Rigsby who was passing by the kitchen.

"Hey! Jane. We are about to cut the cake. So if you could tell everyone to gather around the table?" Rigsby implored.

"Don't worry. I will do so." Jane reassured.

"I gotta go now, Lisbon. Bye."

"Bye, Jane" Lisbon waved.

She watched Jane walk about the room. A smile crossed her lips. He was the only person in this world who could make her laugh and cry at the same time. With him she didn't feel as lonely as she was. She had found a friend, a lifelong companion in him; he stood by her whenever she needed, he knew her strength, her deepest fears but never once he preyed on it. He was the only one she could trust with full heart.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the guéridon on which was now kept a scrumptious raspberry cake. The aroma of the rich, creamy and fluffy cake filled the room. The two tier cake was beautifully decorated with Ben's pictures which covered the sides of the delectable cake. The Chocolate icing drizzled from the top layer, which held an exquisite pink candle, and made its way to the bottom layer enriching the juicy sugar-coated strawberries.

The cake was cut at exactly 9:02, when Ben was born. The customary 'happy birthday' song was sung and the big balloon on the top blasted in a thunderous uproar .Rigsby seemed to be happier than ever, although the little boy had no idea what was happening around.

**After a while….**

"So what are you giving Ben? Please tell me now."

" . Grace, I'm gonna give Ben this." Rigsby replied holding up a video camera.

"A camera! You're gonna give him a video camera?" Grace asked in shock.

"No. it's not like that. You see, when I heard Jane talking about his daughter today, I realized how much he missed her and I don't want Ben to feel the same if something happens to me. So I decided to make a video of everyone who cares about him. I don't want him to feel lonely if I'm not here." Rigsby spoke in a solemn voice.

"That's really thoughtful Wayne" Grace praised his idea "And nothing's gonna happen to you."

"I find that hard to agree. I mean with our job… no one really knows for sure"

"That's true. But hey! Don't you think that's applicable to almost everyone in this world?"

"You're right." He approved.

"Hey Grace." Rigsby muttered in a sultry voice "I want you to be the first to say something"

"Oh! You mean in the camera .Ok. Thanks Wayne."

*beep*

"Hi. Ben I'm your aunt Grace. I just want you to know that you have a great father. Never ever forget that in your life. And a very happy birthday, dear. I hope you grow up to be just like him."

"Thanks. That was really nice."

"Now. Shall we go to the others?"

"Lead the way."

Rigsby and Van Pelt entered the living room. Cho, Jane and Lisbon were resting on the sofa, the party was over and the guests had gone now.

"Ladies and gentleman. The man of the hour." Jane announced from the couch as she saw Rigsby.

"It was really a nice party, Rigsby." Lisbon added.

"Thank you. I'm glad you all liked it."

"It's late Rigsby. I think I'm gonna head out now." Lisbon spoke glancing at the watch.

"Me too." Cho said standing up from the couch.

"One sec." Rigsby uttered "before you go, if you could just say something to Ben?"

Everyone nodded as Rigsby lifted the video camera.

"Cho let's start with you" Rigsby suggested.

*beep*

"A very happy birthday to you Ben" Cho said in a staid tone.

"Anything else you wanna add Cho?"

"No. I'm good."

Rigsby turned towards Lisbon who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey there big boy. I'm Teresa. Happy b'day. I hope you grow up to brave like your father. May you get everything you desire in your life." Lisbon spoke the monotonous speech.

"Jane it's your turn now." Rigsby moved the camera to Jane.

Everyone got curious to know what he'll be saying. He got up maintaining his perfect posture.

"Hi! Ben. I'm Patrick. You probably don't need my blessings; you've got so many people in your life that care about you already. Right now as you're watching me, I want you to look around; I know you'll find most of them sitting right beside you. Just don't disappoint them, ever. And as for your birthday, the food was really lovely and the cake, the cake was just amazing. And now your daddy is going to say a few words" Jane took the camera a turned it towards Rigsby.

Rigsby got nervous. He had not yet planned what he would say to Ben but he finally spoke-

"Happy birthday, son. I don't have any big words to say to you. I just wanna tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Your mom loves you so much, just never ever forget that. And all the people you heard right now, they are your family. They look out for your best interest and when you grow up I want you to do the same. I Love you Ben. You mean everything to me."

Rigsby spoke and tears fell from his eyes….

**A/N: I REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACKS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE I KNOW HOW MUCH I SUCK SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE MYSELF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ITS 100% JISBON LIKE THE COMING CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

I STRONGLY INSIST THAT IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO THROUGH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ONCE AGAIN (IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN), YOU CAN SKIP CHAPTER 3 IF YOU LIKE.

SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO AHEAD AND ENJOY!

Engine clicks...

***Eeeeehheeeehhhheeee….***

"Come on"

***Eeeeehheeeehhhheeee….***

"Just start now"

Engine stops….

"Damn it!"

Lisbon unlocked the door of her car and kicked it with all her strength, enough to be heard out on the street. The old couple passing by gave her a questioning look. She leaned on the hood, scoffing in frustration.

Jane watched the scene with an impish delight through the widow of his classic Citroën. A smile crossed his lips seeing Lisbon flushed with anger. He always loved annoyed Lisbon; he liked it more when he was the cause of it. But nonetheless, the red cheeks always suited her.

"Hey Lisbon!" Jane roared tapping on the door of his car which was parked on the other side of the street.

He started the car and pulled aside her SUV.

"Wanna ride?"

"With you? No."

"Come on. I'll drive slowly. I promise" Jane asserted.

He got desperate as he was the one sitting on the passenger seat for most of his rides with Lisbon.

"I'll take a cab." She resisted.

"Where are you going to get a cab right now?" Jane replied looking at the empty street.

Lisbon wanted to deny his appeals but she knew she couldn't win with the persuasive charm of Patrick Jane, thereby making her finally surrender.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But no funny stuff. Alright?"

"O.k. _Mother Teresa_"

XXX

There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove out to endless darkness. Jane hadn't seen Lisbon so quiet. He was driving at 80 miles per hour now but she didn't seem to bother at all. Normally, she would scream at him, may be punch him; do anything to get him off the seat. But today she remained silent.

Jane looked at her. She was staring out the window looking at the trees sprinting along as the wind brushed away her hairs, enhancing her perfect jaw line. The amber light of the street bulbs made her glow in the dark and she seemed like an angel to him.

It had been fifteen minutes and she never said a word to him. The only sound he could hear was her breaths, and she had started to breathe heavily now. Probably trying to calm her down. She had been off today and Jane had noticed it ever since she walked into the CBI this morning. He had resisted long enough not asking her about it but his patience had now started to give up. He could not see her in pain. Seeing her in pain was the worst site that he could encounter, more worst than the red face on the wall. The face was something that he had become immune to over these years but he could not bear to see her in discomfort.

"Lisbon" he whispered in a damp voice" you okay?"

Lisbon shifted back surprised by the question.

"I'm fine Jane "

"You don't look so fine"

She adjusted her in the best possible manner, trying to look fine.

"I told you. I'm fine, Jane. It's probably the stress of job, nothing much"

"You know, you can share anything with me. I'm always here for you."

"I know, Jane."

Lisbon noticed the concern in his voice. She remembered how he stood by her during the dreadful time when she was dealing with Volker. She wanted to share all her problems with him but a part of her could still not open up to him. It's like a wall she had build inside her trying to protect her from any intimacy the world had to offer. She had been hurt many times in the past and her childhood was no exception. It was this wall that had protected her when her father would come home drunk and beat her brothers, when her brothers would have their endless fights and when their family broke apart. Even her job as a cop required her to be strong. She could not let the murder victims affect her mind; she had to be strong for her and for the team. It was because of her desire to be strong and independent that she had found herself alone many times in life. And now there was Jane, her best friend, her only light in life; he could make her smile in the worst of times, and he was trying to break her wall but she would not let him. She had to be strong.

"Jane, pull over"

"What here?"

"Yes"

"I thought we were going home."

"I have got some work here"

"It's not a nice neighborhood, Lisbon. I'll come with you."

Jane was worried about her. It wasn't a good place for her to be, especially at had been here before with Cho when they did a couple of gang arrests in this area few months back and it was a major drug trafficking area in Sacramento.

"I'm a cop, Jane. I can take care of myself. You go."

Lisbon got out of the car but he could not let her be alone in this area. He knew something was wrong here so he got out of the car and called for her.

"Lisbon. Wait!"

"Jane I told you, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Lisbon, please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange since morning." Jane had now started to beg for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with me"

"Stop trying to be strong, Lisbon." His voice got louder" let me help you."

"You cannot help me, Jane. Not this time."

"What is it Teresa?"

"Jane, it's getting late. You should go now. Besides, don't you have to talk to Ardiles?"

"Don't try to change the subject"

Lisbon ignored his words and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'll go."

"Jane, how could you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong when you never tell me anything about your problems? Huh. "She shouted at the pitch of her voice.

"Lisbon I… "

"Every day I beg you to talk to me, tell me what's worrying you. But you just go hide in that attic of yours." Her voice grew louder with each word" you never care about how I feel when you do that."

"I never care… Lisbon. You are the only one I care about in this world. And when have I not told you anything? I tell you about every lead, every Red John suspect."

"Yeah you do, Jane. You do tell me. Only I have to beg you to do so. Tell me when was the last time that you came to me and told me something of your own accord?"

Their conversation had changed into an argument. The words had left them both hurt. For a moment there was a cold silence between them. They both looked into each other's eyes, his hand still holding her arms ,but no one could find the words to say to each other.

"Jane, you're hurting me"

Lisbon looked at his hands. She was trying to wriggle out of his grip. Jane quickly moved away his hands. He hadn't realized he was holding her so tightly until he saw the red marks on her hands.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I know I've hurt you many times and I know that you are saying all this only to get rid of me right now. But I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Why are you so desperate to know Jane?"

"Because you are in pain. And that's hurting me."

She looked at his eyes; they were begging her to talk to him. She could see an unfamiliar affection in them. No one had ever cared about her so much.

Jane saw her anger melting. Her expressions softened. He was staring shamelessly at her now; he knew he was making her uncomfortable but he had to, otherwise she won't talk. On the other side Lisbon was fighting hard to hold back the tears; she tried to look away from those caring eyes but it wasn't helping.

"Jane, you're seeing that street." She pointed out.

Jane turned back to see an ugly, filthy street. The widest street in the area, it was poorly maintained with garbage bags piled along the roadside. It used to be a major public road before but when the drug trafficking started and the area became scandalous, the government had to shut this place down.

"Yes, Lisbon. What about it?"

"My mother died here. This very day."

Jane was silent and perplexed at the same moment. He didn't know what to say to her.

After a long silence he finally managed to speak.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry. But I thought you lived in Chicago back then."

"We did. We came here that day because James had got in on a college scholarship. I was 12. Dad was proud and Mom, mom was so happy for him. Then when we were heading back…" tears started dripping down her eyes.

"_Mom, I think I left my backpack in the hotel."_

"_Reese, I told you to pack up your things" _

"_Mom, we have to go back. I need my stuff."_

"_We can't. Our plane is leaving in thirty minutes"_

"_No Mom. I need it."_

"_Don't be childish. You know dad won't allow us to go now."_

"_Please mom. The hotel is just ten minutes away. We'll be back in no time."_

"_Okay I'll go. But if dad asks tell him I'm in the loo. Alright?"_

"_I'll come with you."_

"_**No Reese. You need to take care of your brothers while I'm away, especially Tommy. Okay?"**_

"_Okay mamma, bye…"_

"She never came back, Jane. The cops found her body. She …" she sobbed. "She got hit by a car, _died _at the spot. Right here."

Jane heard her every word patiently. He had never seen her so vulnerable. He wanted to comfort her so badly but his legs just froze. He wasn't sure he had anything to offer her. He had long forgotten what it felt like to share someone's pain, to hold someone in the arms and tell 'everything will be fine'. He never felt so cold, so hollow in his life.

"The driver got away, like it was nothing. The case was dismissed." She cried in pain. "It was my fault, Jane. It was all my fault."

She just stood in front of him, helpless and weak, her body aching for someone to hold.

He could not stand it anymore .He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

It was nothing like the hug she'd gotten from him before. This was warm and comforting. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, not wanting to let him go. She had never felt so protected in her life. The warmth of his skin spread through her body and she could feel his breath upon her cheeks. He made her feel cared and loved. She just wanted to hold on to him, forever.

"It's not your fault Teresa…. It can never be." Jane whispered in her ears.

He looked at her eyes, swollen red from all the tears; his hands still resting on her waist. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Lisbon closed her eyes relishing the touch of his lips.

And they both stood there holding each other to what it felt like eternity…

A/N: THANKS FOR READING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVOLVE AROUND A DRUNK LISBON AND WELL, JANE, TAKING CARE OF HER, OF COURSE. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. YOUR FEW MINUTES SPENT ON THE REVIEW KEEPS ME WRTING FOR HOURS, DAYS EVEN.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLO GUYS. FIRST OF ALL I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LATE POST, I REALLY AM. ACTUALLY, I HAVE'NT BEEN IN THE BEST OF MY HEALTH LATELY. WITH THE UNCOUNTABLE TRIPS TO THE E.R. LAST MONTH WRITING WAS THE LAST THING ON MY MIND (ALTHOUGH, I MISSED IT TERRIBLY).**

**I HAVE BEEN READING STORIES HERE IN THE MEANTIME BUT I COULD NOT GATHER THE STRENGTH TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND.**

**ALSO A REVIEWER HAD EXPRESSED A PROBLEM THAT LISBON IS THE OLDEST SIBLING SO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER DOESN'T HOLDS QUITE TRUE. I ACKNOWLEDGE THIS FACT BUT AS IT IS A FICTIONAL STORY, I DECIDED TO TAKE THE LEVERAGE AND MAKE UP THE STORY THIS WAY. I APOLOZISE IF IT COMES IN THE WAY OF YOUR READING.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO FAR .IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS. **

**RECAP OF THE STORY- **_It is Ben's birthday party but Lisbon's mood has been off lately. Even though she manages to make it there but her mind is somewhere else and Jane being the obvious mentalist observes the changes. _

_After much resisting he finally asks her the reason as she sits silently in his car to which Lisbon first refuses but later bursts into tears._

_Standing at the place where her mother died when she was 12, past guilt sweeps her in._

_And just beside her is Jane, her consultant and Lisbon has never been so weak in front of him. Caught in the moment Jane pulls her into a hug offering every bit of comfort he could manage to give. But is it enough? Or have they gone too close? Find out…_

After few minutes of the warm and lingering embrace, it came to Lisbon in an epiphany that she had just crossed a line with her consultant. She saw herself curled in his arms, her face pressed to his chest and her fingers desperately finding their way into his curls as she clutched him tightly.

She had wanted this for years. But not like this, not out of pity. Her heart didn't want to let go of him but her mind constantly told her that he was doing this because he felt it was a duty for him to placate a distressed friend.

She wriggled out of his arms even though her heart ached for warmth and comfort. Wiping her tears, she regained her stance and tried to avoid eye-contact.

"Lisbon, let's get out of here." Jane spoke as he reached out for her shoulder.

"I'm sorry "she tried to speak" I shouldn't have done…"

"Its fine, Lisbon. Everything's fine" Jane said, trying to suppress her embarrassment. He knew well enough that sympathy was the last thing she wanted from him.

"Jane, I need some space" she spoke breathing heavily out of nervousness "you should go now"

Jane just stood there waiting for her to change her mind.

"It's an order Jane. Please go." her voice grew harsh.

"You're not the boss of me. I can stay here as long as I please, it's not your property "

For a moment everything went quiet. Jane soon realized the shallowness of his words while Lisbon meekly stood there holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" Jane spoke "I shouldn't have said that."

"You are damn right you shouldn't. " Lisbon howled "would you care to leave now?"

"Lisbon, how can I leave you alone like this?"

"You can. Because I do it every day when you ask me to." She said in a hurting tone "I'm a big girl . I don't need you, Jane"

With this Lisbon closed her eyes and the tears she had been keeping for so long finally dripped down her cheeks.

For the first time the ever-spontaneous Patrick Jane fell short of words. He simply turned and made his way to his car.

She heard the door close and it wasn't hard for her to sense the anger in that thump. With the blink of an eye the car faded into obscurity.

And Lisbon was left alone yet again…

Her mother, her father and then her brothers. Every single person that she ever loved had left her. And now it was Patrick Jane.

"_I don't need you, Jane " _the words echoed in her mind. She hated herself for saying it. But she could not be weak, not in front of Patrick Jane. The walls that had guarded her all this time, that protected her from this cruel world; she could not have let it crumble down. Could she? After all, she was Lisbon, always the epitome of strength.

Loneliness was a part of her life. It was somehow a very good friend. It did no complaints and no demands. But why did it hurt so much today, she couldn't understand.

She stood there bluntly as the cold winds made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to fight the chill as her eyes desperately searched for something to hold on to…

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S A SMALL CHAPTER. BUT THAT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH RIGHT NOW. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. AND SORRY AGAIN :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI PEOPLE! I'M UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT HAS A FEW GLIMPSES OF A DRUNK LISBON. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!**

Jane sped in full swing, not sure where exactly he was headed but he drove as fast as he could in a lame attempt to leave behind the thoughts that came rushing in his mind. He wanted to get her out of his mind, for it only reminded him that how shallow he had become after all these years. He wished he had more to give to the person who had always stood by him, accepted his past, and convinced him that everything will be alright one day. She was the one who had kept him sane in the midst of guilt and loneliness.

For the first time in ten years he truly realized what it felt like to be on the other side of the table. It's not easy to beg to someone to talk to you just so you could help him, to wait for someone even when he leaves you for months and doesn't bother to call you back, and to give everything to that person who could give you nothing but sadness. "_And Lisbon had done all this without any complaints and I did nothing but make it hard for her"_ he thought as he placed his foot on the brakes.

And without any further ado he spun the car in reverse gear, for now it was his turn to be there for her, to repay what all she had done for him; not because she was a friend but because she was more than that.

* * *

"A shot of tequila"

"Which kind?" the bartender asked as he scanned her from head to toe.

"I don't care" Lisbon said in an agitated tone" Just make it quick" she took a seat by the bar resting her face on her hand.

A few minutes ago she had sat by the pavement staring at the empty street which resonated completely with her empty life. She remembered the struggles she had to face with the authorities to make her transfer to Sacramento just so she could be near her mother or so she thought. But attachment has its limit, take it too far and it causes nothing but pain. And she was not yet ready to let go off the guilt that had caught hold of her since the day of accident. Endless thoughts sprung in her mind as she fanatically tried to fight them off.

And as when everyone leaves you alone alcohol becomes your best friend. So here she was – drowning her sorrows with the only companion she could find.

"Here you go, sweety" the bartender swept the tray of tequila shots on the table and winked at her.

On normal days Lisbon might have flashed her badge and asked him to mind his own business. But today she could not care less. Today, she wasn't the cop. Today she was just another customer waiting to be served.

She gulped the tequila, a burning sensation spread down her throat. An array of warmth dispersed to the coldest parts of her body. Alcohol had never been so comforting in life. With her shivering hands she took in another shot and one after the other she began to drink in frenzy until her mind went numb.

"Refill" Lisbon tapped the glass on the table as the thoughts kept spinning her mind…

"_James, please don't hang up."_

"_I told you Reese, not to call me ever"_

"_Please just listen to me… just…"_

"_What do you want, huh?"_

***Refill***

"_Today Mom… um… we're having a ceremony for her. If you could just come…"_

"_I don't have time"_

"_James, she'd be happy... "_

"_For god sake! She is dead, remember? All thanks to you."_

"_Bro, why do you always say like this? I said I'm sorry…L…"_

"_I have to go. Bye."_

"_Bro please... I'm sorry … I am so sorr…"_

***Refill***

Lisbon had started to feel dizzy. She had already finished fourteen shots and the more she tried to forget, the harder it became.

"_Lisbon, how can I leave you alone like this?"_

"_I'm a big girl. I don't need you, Jane" _with that she swallowed another one.

***Refill***

Lisbon was now down to her eighteenth shot. Everyone in the bar was ogling her since the moments she had walked in but Lisbon was too drunk to notice. Being an establishment that only catered to the gangs, bikers and the drug barons, the testosterone charged environment had started to heat up on the sight of the only noble woman at the scene or so the only woman who wasn't throwing herself on other men.

"A piece o'cake. Ain't she?" the tattooed man said after he sniffed the cocaine from the counter.

"And way outta ya league , Bro", the man spoke as he puffed the weed.

"Bet ya 100 bucks. I'll be havin that cake fo' dinner"

He took the last sniff and began to march towards her.

"Hey!" the third man echoed from the table" Share the cake with ya' amigos too" and winked at him.

* * *

"Waiter, waaeiter!" Lisbon shouted and thumped on the counter.

"Yes?"

"Hey! Can't you see my glass is empty?" she roared"who's gonna fill it up, huh?" she began tilting on the stool.

"I'm sorry but we're out of tequila."

"I don't care." Lisbon frowned "Go and bring it. Now!" she endlessly began to bang the table.

"Stop shouting woman!" the bartender was irritated as hell.

" Aye Jackhole! Is that how ya talk to such a fine lady?" he spoke and slipped a bunch of green notes to the bartender. The other man nodded in approval.

Lisbon was too intoxicated to observe.

"Yeah! Is that how you talk to…" she stopped in mid-sentence" what was I saying?"

" Hey sweety" he ran his fingers through her hairs "Come, there's a lot o'drinks up there ,eh" He signaled to a room above the bar.

"No…" Lisbon said confusingly as she struggled to keep pace with the events" I should go…" she tried to stand" I should go now."

" Come with me, darlin'" he took her by the hand. He started to force his way on her.

" I haaaave to go…" she leaned back and tried to regain her posture.

He came forward and moved his hands to touch her just when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Any problem there pal?"

Lisbon swung her head back on the note of a familiar voice.

"Jane?" It was all she could say after she threw up on the counter.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT. I HAVE STARTED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPEULLY IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT, HOPE YOU'LL HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF FUN WHILE READING.**

**AND THANKS TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWS (FK LOLA, WAVEHAP, FLOWER POWER AND RED COP TO NAME A FEW). A REVIEW ALWAYS HELPS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING.**

**IT'S AMUSING THAT I'VE 33 FOLLOWERS RIGHT NOW AND ONLY 12 REVIEWS- "AM I REALLY **_**THAT**_** BAD OF A WRITER GUYS?" **

**ANYWAY, THIS ONE IS PACKED WITH JISBON. SO ENJOY !**

* * *

**Few moments earlier…**

Jane reached the place where he had left Lisbon moments ago. Parking the car alongside the curb he began searching each and every corner of the saturnine surroundings in madness but there were no signs of her; only a faded scent of cinnamon that he could feel rising inside his mind.

"Lisbon ", he shouted at the pitch of his voice.

He could not recall when he had been this worried for someone.

"Lisssbaaan", he bellowed as he ran across the streets like crazy.

After minutes of his searching when no response came, a certain familiar guilt caught hold of him. He had once lost his wife and child of out his negligence and now Lisbon was nowhere to be found only because he left her at the very moment when she needed him the most.

Dark thoughts came rushing in his mind as he searched for her.

"_Will she be okay? I shouldn't have left her. She's always been there for me. God! I'm such a reckless soul. What if someone… it's not a nice place and she must have left her gun in the car. What if something happens to her? I will never forgive myself."_

Hopelessly he sat on the rickety bench by the street and dumped his face on his hands in despair. All he could think about was Lisbon. Staring down at his feet he felt a reflection of an amber glow in his old brown shoes. He looked up to see a flickering glow coming from either side of the road.

He stood up in no time and marched towards the light. It read – "GHETTO BAR", with a slightly tilted H that twinkled out of low maintenance. A ramshackle it was. Beside a few identical bullet bikes parked haphazardly around the porch, it was one of the poorly built bar he had ever seen.

Within seconds he became sure that Lisbon would be inside.

He walked into the bar and scanned the room for Lisbon. He had trouble spotting her in the midst of the crowded room and the red light that gave a surreal feeling to the establishment made the task even harder. He coughed as the smoke from the weed spread through his lungs but he kept pacing forward even though the loud music screeched through his eardrums.

As he stepped forward to the counter, a blurred image of a petite woman caught his eyes. She was talking to someone; someone big and tall, the kind you see in WWE shows but he had his clothes on. He was fiddling with her hairs as the woman raked precariously on the stool. It was clear that she was resisting the man's attempt but he could not clearly see through all the smoke.

Jane came closer and there she was- Lisbon!

* * *

"Any problem there, pal?" Jane spoke placing the hands on his shoulder.

The tattooed man turned to face Jane, more at the hands that dared to touch his shoulder.

Meanwhile Lisbon had passed out on the counter murmuring inaudibly to herself.

"Whatcha problem eh' Blondie?" the man spoke in a heavy accent and jerked his neck "want me to tune ya up a bit"he rolled up his sleeves.

Jane raised his head to look at a perfectly built 7ft tall guy. Although Jane felt the anger rising inside him but given the circumstances and his "eminent" muscular strength, he decided to play it cool.

"Whoa brother! Why so angry?" Jane gave the big man one of his most charming smile that he usually reserved for Lisbon.

"Let's just get those sleeves down, shall we?" Jane pointed the rolled -up sleeves" do –you- wanna- take -a -seat, pal. Come on." Jane patted the stool beside him.

The tattooed man raised his eyebrows.

"No? Alright" the mentalist in him continued "You see pal, Anger is like smoking a cigarette. In the short run, you feel good. In the long run, you're more likely to die of heart disease or a stroke" he spoke making cool hand gesture to make it believable.

"Whatcha getting at punk?" the man banged his fist and grabbed Jane's t-shirt.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. You think it's macho to be angry. I say it's more macho to be alive. All that temper, it's gonna eat you alive if you don't stop soon" Jane spoke in an authoritarian voice, more of which he learned from Lisbon.

At this point Jane wasn't even sure what he was speaking but he kept going with full confidence.

"Inside all this male bravado there's an insecure little boy just banging on the door trying to get out, waiting to be appreciated…" Jane began ranting with a full swing.

"Let me see" Jane focused on his eyes" Eldest child, felt ignored while growing up, left home around 20 or so and never looked back. "The tattooed man loosened his grip on the tees as Jane continued.

"You wish you could get out of here but every time you try, your past catches up with you." The tattooed man had now begun to listen with full concentration.

"Ergo, you're hopelessly trapped in here with a bunch of addicts that you call your amigos. But alas! You do nothing but their odd jobs in a lame attempt to taste the appreciation that you never got from your parents. You wish you could control that anger; be in charge of your mind but every time you try, you just lose it."

Jane huffed, expelling the last bit of air in his mouth" So, how am I doing so far, pal?"

"Spooky! How d'ya know all this?" the utterly baffled guy asked.

"Cold Reading. You were quite easy, I must confess."Jane stated "And that accent, it isn't helping"

"You are some shit, huh" the guy bumped his shoulder "I wish I could stay here but I gotta, you know" he turned to Lisbon.

"Ain't she a treat" he winked at Jane.

"Okay. Let's make a deal here, shall we? I'll can help you channelize all that anger of yours and maybe get your so-called amigos there, to respect you. But in return, you'll have to give up that treat of yours." Jane pointed at Lisbon who was frowning over the empty bottle of tequila.

Somehow, she had forgotten about his presence. Maybe, it was the alcohol, the loud music or she didn't want to remember him after he left her alone in that alley.

"You like her, eh." He gave him a sly look.

"Well she is definitely a treat "Jane replied.

" It's a sweet deal. But No."

"Come on, I know you're tired of being their stooge" Jane signaled to the glass room where his mates were enjoying the beers "This may be your last chance"

The man went quiet contemplating about what Jane just said.

"No?" Jane asked "Okay, I'll just go" Jane stood up from the stool and began walking with an evasive look on his face.

"Wait!"

Jane smiled at the obvious reply and turned back.

"How you're gonna do what you promise?"

"That little demonstration wasn't enough for you, eh" he raised his eyebrows"look, I know things. In your case, little breathing exercises and hypnotism will do the trick."

"Holy shit! Hypnotism. I always wanted to try that out, bro."

"I can teach you if you like"

"You know what, I'm gonna make that deal. You can have the girl but you're gonna have to teach me all of that. Plus that cold reading thingy you just did. Spooky,huh."

"Deal then." Jane extended his arm" here's my number".

Jane took out a sheet of paper from his jeans and stuffed onto the guy's inner jacket pocket.

"Thanks Bro. You're awesome" the guy patted him on the back and began to march as Jane watched him disappear into the crowd.

"Jackass" Jane scoffed.

* * *

"Lisbon?" Jane said, hesitatingly brushing his hand against her shoulder as she leaned by the counter.

She turned towards him, fighting to open her eyes. With a few hard tries she finally regained her focus. Their faces were only an inch apart and before she could say anything, Jane wrapped his arms around her.

"Lisbon, oh! Thank god you're okay" he tightened his grip on her, ignoring the heavy smell of tequila.

"Nope. Don't f'ank God." Lisbon slurred, pulling out from the hug" F'ank him"she pointed at an empty bottle of tequila in her hands.

"Wanna know a sacred… secret?" she leaned over to talk in his ears.

"He is my best friend; this boddle" the voice came out far louder than Jane ever expected, almost jolting his eardrums "Never leaves me alone"

"And _my_ best friend is standing right in front of me" Jane spoke in a solemn voice.

Lisbon began titling on her chair and finally lost her balance.

"Careful! Lisbon" Jane reached an arm under her shoulder supporting her on the chair.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm just a bit…" Lisbon stopped and waggled her eyebrows recalling what she was about to say.

"Drunk." Jane completed the statement.

"Naw, I'm not drug…drunk. I'm ash sober ash I was bee'fore. "She waved her hand.

"Okay fine, maybe a little smaaall bit" she said cheerfully "And nuffink I - wait wait wait - nuffink _you_ can do 'boutit." She poked on his chest.

"I think we should go home. Come on." He extended his arms.

"Nope. Home is sad and lonely… and sad." She dropped her lips " here is nice an' we have this" she raised the bottle she'd been holding.

"I think you should drink water not alcohol" he took the bottle from her hands" You're gonna get dehydrated in the morning."

"Hey. You're not the boss of me…. Coz I am your boss. Funny it is … isn't it?" she said playfully " But I'm not your boss coz you never listen to me"

Jane was enjoying the drunk Lisbon. It brought out a whole new side of her. Somehow she was more cheerful and less authoritarian. She had never looked so cute.

"Waiter! Waiter!" she banged on the counter.

A bearded man appeared to take the order.

" Waiter , we don't want water. I wants take-ee-laa. Two… no.. four shots"

The bearded man gave a cynical look to Jane "She, with you?"

"Yep" Jane nodded his head in a feeling of comical embarrassment.

"Sir, we're out of tequila." He leaned towards Jane "My man told her before but your girlfriend won,t understand"

"Girlfriend!" Lisbon shouted from her seat "oops! What you said! You don't say him that"

" Why?" the man seem to an interest in the topic.

"Coz he's Patrick Jane" she giggled.

"You see, I'm not his girlfriend … he's my boyfriend but I'm not his girlfriend" she whispered in his ears but did not trouble to lower her voice "he's my cos... Cons...My partner"

"Yes. Now could you please take the order" Jane interrupted the conversation.

"I just told you we're out of…"

Before he could finish the sentence Jane signaled him to come closer.

"Just bring water. Okay" he murmured.

"You wanna dance?" she extended her hand.

"What!" Jane was caught by surprise. Lisbon wasn't the one who asks you to dance; it's you who have to beg her to dance. _Guess, alcohol had its perks after all_, Jane thought.

"Music is good" she spoke drawing out the vowel sound "And I got some cool moves." She tried to wink at him but unfortunately it came out as an innocent blink.

"You can barely stand on your feet, how you plan on dancing?" he chuckled.

"I can stand alright?"

Lisbon stood from her seat by the counter. To Jane's surprise she stood up quite gracefully considering the number of shots she'd had. She began to shake to the music. Jane just stood by the counter and relished the moment. After all, how often do you see Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon showing you her best dancing moves?

It was amusing what a few drinks could do. She had never looked so carefree and happy before. It was the first time he realized how good she was at hiding her pain, even better than him. He wasn't the only victim at the hands of life but somehow the others learned how to cope with that burden whereas he just stood waiting to change the things as they were before.

She tried a spin and lost the ground beneath her feet as Jane rushed to catch her in his arms.

"Ha! You caught me." Lisbon spoke in a childish tone.

"Well, I'll always catch you when you'll fall"

"Let's do that again!" she widened her eyes in mischief.

"Maybe later. Now let's get you back on the chair"

"Heeeey! I was just gonna do the ninja move for you" Lisbon spoke as Jane helped her get steady on the stool where two bottles of water waited for them.

"Just have some water. You must be thirsty with all the dancing" Jane persuaded her to drink the water.

"Nope. I want my taky-la… ta-kee-laaa…take-e-la… funny word, eh?"

"Come on! Just drink a little bit. It'll get you hydrated."

"I will finish my drink, I will climb on that pole… take my clothes off and… and that's how I will get high-rated" she waved her hand "not by drinkin' water, silly."

Jane had a wide grin on his face. Drunk Lisbon was quite a treat to the ears as well as the eyes. He wanted to ruffle her hairs and touch her lips but he resisted the urge.

"Okay Agent Lisbon. Have all the tequila you want."

Jane poured the bottle of water into the glass while Lisbon was busy lip-syncing to the music.

"Here you go" Jane offered a full tray of the so-assumed tequila shots.

"Yummy!" she rubbed her hands together "let's see who drinks it first"

"You cannot win from win from me, Lisbon "Jane said in a fit of competition" I used to drink these for breakfast"

"And I'd steal dad's whizz-key from the garagze"

"I didn't know you were such a bad girl, Teresa"

"Hey, I like when you call me Teresa."

"And I like it when you call me Patrick" he gazed into her deep green eyes.

"You sly thing" she nudged him softly "I never call you that"

"Exactly"

" Now let's have the drink you ordered " Jane spoke and raised his glass "Cheers!"

"Ch-ai-rs!"

Lisbon drank one shot after the other in frenzy and Jane just stood by the counter with a full glass in his hands. It was almost as if he wanted to capture every bit of the moment with her.

"Ha! I win." She smacked the glass on the table" you are loose. Mr. smarty-pant"

"You are certainly a pro" Jane let her cherish the moment.

"I'm not pro… I'm Lisbon and you are … Mr. Smartypants" she hollered emphasizing the last two words "funny coz you're not wearing pants… you are wearing Jeans…. Smarty jeans"

"I think you've had enough. Let's go now."

"But it is sho tasty. I want more!"

Lisbon had started to throw tantrums like an eight year old. Therefore, Jane too decided to play an adult.

"Lisbon you are coming or not?"

"No" she puffed her nose.

"Then I'm gonna go without you." He began pacing towards the back the door "Shall I go now?"

"Why everyone does leaves me "she began to weep "I'm bad… bad…bad, bad."

"Lisbon "Jane turned back and moved towards Lisbon "Hey, I'm sorry I left you…I'm bad "he leaned his forehead against hers "I will never ever leave you again"

"Promise" Lisbon battered her eyes in exaggerated innocence.

"Promise"

"Pinky swear" she held out her finger.

"What!" he chuckled.

"Pinky swear" she yelled in his ears.

"Pinky swear" he spoke and wrapped his finger around hers.

"Now, will you come with me?"

* * *

"Easy now" Jane murmured as he helped her out of the bar.

Although he offered to lift her up but she clearly declined, classic Lisbon! He obviously didn't wanted to haul her up if she lay flat on the middle of the road. But here he was half-hauling, half-pushing her through the street as she wobbled along the way.

"Hey, Lisbon" he asked, not sure if she was awake or not. He got pleasantly amazed when she replied "hmmm, Patrick"

"Would you wait here? I'll just bring the car" the car was parked on the either side of the road and after twenty minutes of the strenuous pushing Jane didn't felt like dragging her anymore.

"We can walk" she insisted.

"No. I don't think you can." he murmured "Just hold on to the lamp-post. Okay?"

"Don't leave me"

"I'm will not. I'll just turn the car and bring it right next to you."

"You're cute" she ruffled his curls.

"You're sweet"

"And you're cute" she replied merrily as Jane grinned.

He turned to fetch the car," Hold on to it. Alright?"

"Alright Sir" she gave him a salute in a complete military-pose.

"Hey Jane" she asked softly.

"What now?" he smiled and turned back.

"Did I tell you that you are looking warm…no...Hot today?"

"No", he clearly didn't knew what to say.

"Jane you are looking very hot today" she said shyly looking at the ground.

Jane was clearly taken aback. There was no way sober Lisbon would have admitted that to him.

"Thank you, Lisbon", he spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice

He reached the either side of the road as Lisbon stumbled forward and grabbed the lamppost for support. She clung there, slack-jawed and slumped over, for a long time before she saw a hazy image of a girl near Jane.

Jane was still fumbling with the keys. Somehow it was taking long to get the door open; it wasn't what you consider a hi-tech vehicle after all.

"Looking for a good time, blondy" a woman with a cheap black dress and overloud makeup reached him.

"No. I don't think so." Jane said dryly ,ignoring the comment.

"Hundred bucks and I'll show you the time of your life, cheesecake" she reached out for his waist.

"Hey! Bitch. Getyourhandsoffhim" she yelled, the words tumbling from her mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

Jane turned to see Lisbon standing on the middle of the road, totally inebriated with her hands flailing around as she looked with a misplaced disgust at the woman.

He could feel the intensity of the situation. Sandwiched between an angry drunk woman with a loaded gun and a hotheaded whore in the middle of nowhere is rarely the best place to be.

Jane turned to the girl in black dress "fifty bucks and you get the hell out of here" he handed her the money.

"You can do so much better, hotty" she winked at Jane and glared past Lisbon.

She tripped over and Jane moved forward to catch her. He hugged her tightly drawing his arms around her body "hey, I told you to stay there" he said in a sultry tone.

"Jane, I'm not sexy" she pouted against the fabric of his shirt.

"Hey, that's not true "he cupped her face and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"You're lying" she pushed his hands.

"Why would I lie?" he spoke softly and grabbed her hands.

"Because you are Jane, and you o'ways lie" she sulked, Jane could feel the sadness in her voice. For some reason she was speaking clearly than ever.

"You like Lorelei, this bitch, and that woman from the party"

"What, Lisa?, I don't like her"

"See, you even remember her name"

"Hey, you have my memory palace to blame for that, not me" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood" oh! Come here."

He extended his arms and pulled her towards him" Hey, you are the sexiest woman in this world. You have the most beautiful eyes; every time I look into them I go crazy" he whispered in her ear as she groped the fabric of his shirt "every day I sit by your couch just so I could see a smile on your face. I miss you when you're not near me. And I like when your cheeks turns pink coz you're angry at me. You are brave, you are smart, and you are strong. You're perfect, Lisbon. Lisbon?"

"Hmmm" He looked at her face, her eyes shut as she breathed through his shirt.

"Lisbon, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah…yeah"she sounded sleepy.

He could see that her voice was fading and that she probably won't remember anything tomorrow. But he had her for now, falling asleep in his arms, tucked close to him- and that was enough. He could live the rest of his life with this moment.

"I love you, Lisbon" he pressed a deep kiss on her forehead.

And he just stood there hiding her in himself, protecting her from the cold winds that brushed against her body and from everything that came near her and from everything that was yet to come.

* * *

**Back at the bar…**

"Hey bro. where ya' been? "

"Yeah! We been waitin' for hours"

"Just went for a leak"

"Where's the chick?"

"I traded her for a sweet deal."

"What deal?"

"The guy promised me to teach hypnotism and some cold-readin' shit"

"No deal. You didn't have the balls to get that chick"

"Hey. I got proof. He gave me his number" the tattooed man thumped the paper on the table.

The man began to read "-"MEET ME AT THE HOTEL- _CITIZEN HOTEL, J__ Street, CA 95819. ROOM NO. 45_. WE'LL HAVE FUN. I WILL BE WAITING –Lisa."

" Lisa! haha" the whole group began to laugh.

"Looks like you got your ass- kicked, schmuck"

The tattooed man snatched the paper from him and crumpled the note in his fist with anger.

"That Son of a…."

* * *

**A/N:WELL THAT'S IT. ACTUALLY I THOUGHT ABOUT A LISBON'S APARTMENT CHAPTER AND THE MORNING AFTER. BUT CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE STORY, I DON'T THINK IT'S WORTHWHILE TO CONTINUE. BUT I HAVEN'T RULED OUT THE POSSIBILITY YET.**

**I MUST SAY, I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS. IT IS AMAZING HOW YOU GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS MORE DEEPLY ONCE YOU BEGAN TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. WRITING IS BY FAR ONE OF THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME.**


End file.
